replayfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Replay: OverBlood 2 (Episode 14)
Episode 14: Atlus Shrugs is the 14th episode of the OverBlood 2 Super Replay, which aired on February 2, 2012. This episode features Tim Turi (on controls), Andrew Reiner, Dan Ryckert, and Atlus PR manager Aram Jabbari as guest. Aram previously had a guest appearance on the Metal Warriors episode of Replay. Although Ben Hanson is not officially credited as a cast member, he has a microphone for this episode (as well as the rest of this Super Replay) and offers commentary and conversation along with the rest of the crew. Notes This episode begins with the Replay crew standing in front of Jemelgalda's hidden pool. Editor Antics At the beginning of the episode, Aram relates his knowledge of OverBlood 2: "I just heard about Overblood 2 about two hours ago." He also spots a Gold Key Card in the pool that Tim swims in, but neglects to tell the team so as not to rob them of the reward of finding it for themselves. A running joke throughout the episode is the Replay crew asking Aram if he could convince Atlus to produce OverBlood 3, with Aram responding that Atlus would no doubt be intrigued and that he would use his sway within the company to create a meeting on the topic, since the obvious quality of OverBlood 2 is apparent to him. The episode features a battle with a flashy dominatrix, to which Aram quips, "Reminds me of someone I dated." Tim begins using the Super Light Sabre, at which point Dan reminisces to Aram about the battle with the Terminator T-Rex. As Tim cycles through his other weapons - the Laser Gun, Grenade Launcher, and Flame Thrower - Aram responds incredulously that such weapons were not the group's first choice. Afterwards, they enter another boss fight with Head of Security Adidi Blago, a fat businessman with a quarterstaff. Once again utilizing the flame thrower, Adidi is defeated. A long cutscene comes and goes, and Aram discusses the process of localization with Ben Hanson. They misunderstand Acarno's dialogue with a child thief, making the whole interaction very awkward. They pursue the child after he steals their banana and enter the next Chapter titled "Edgy Kids". They are soon attacked by a mob of gangsters, which the team has serious reservations about killing, but find it required to continue. They find out that when they stand behind the gangsters, they will throw knives into their own chests to try and kill Acarno; this reminds Dan of the time a Revolver Ocelot wannabe in college shot his own penis. They enter a bar with a bad gas leak and a guy sleeping in his own blood, prompting Tim to say a Deathklok reference. A man hires Tim to be a hitman and kill the local gangs for him to improve store prices. As they fight another group of enemies, Dan remembers State Of Emergency and the infuriating lack of enthusiasm for a 3D GTA amongst his friends. Reiner and Aram enthusiastically remember the game Quarantine. Ben Hanson asks Aram what the licensing for the game would be like nowadays, and Aram decides it is 1000 horsemeat burgars. From then to the end of the episode, they chuckle at on-screen events. OverBlood 2 Antics Acarno dries up the pool to find a Gold Key Card to free the doctor. Before he can, he banters with and fights a dominatrix. No match for his widely varied arsenal and skill, she is defeated and the doctor freed. Before they can escape, the Head of Security attacks. Acarno has a genuinely good quip, then defeats him as well. After escorting him back to base, the doctor helps to fix the Hull Drive. Meanwhile, Hasaka reveals that he founded the Children of Earth, a terrorist organization that worships the Earth as a god, as a front to stall Hayano Industries from constructing their ship. After much techno babble, the Drive fails to fire. While the scientists in the group sort it out, Chris comforts Hasaka and Acarno unwinds in the town, but doesn't get far before Hayano's payroll cops try to capture him. He's saved by a child thief who tells him about Marius, a telepathic old woman at his gang's hideout. Acarno attempts to trade a banana for information, but the kid instead tries to run off with the banana, and Arcano chases him into the dangerous part of town. Acarno gets a lead on where the kid may have gone, but must eliminate six gangs surrounding the bar before the ownerwill give him a key to the ghost house where Marius may be. He triumphs over the gangs through superior knowledge of explosives, tricking the gangsters into Hara-Kiri, and the his most trusted weapon, the flame thrower. Acarno collects his reward and sets off for the ghost house. Quotes *'Acarno': "More like Head of In''security!" *'Adidi Blago': "I should have learned how to fire automatic weapons instead of training of Kendo..." *'Aram Jabbari': "The game is finished, it would just be a matter of taking a few 'u's out of the script." *'Acarno': "So what now?" '''Tim': "Keep chasing him! It's not complicated!" *"Don't touch me! I'll kill you!" The first line said by a NPC as soon as Tim begins "Edgy Kids" *'Dan': "We fought a Terminator T-Rex. It had a mechanical face with a red eye and everything." Aram: "I was under the impression that was the only kind of dinosaur." *'Dan': "You killed a woman with a flame thrower, then took her money!" Tim: "It's like Grand Theft Auto." Aram: "I'm not waiting to get back, I'm calling headquarters right now!" Credit Cookies *Aram asking if Tim is paid extra for having to play through OverBlood 2 and discussing the game a little with the GI staff. *A clip of the child thief shaking his head as Navarro's "Awwww"' plays. Category:OverBlood 2 episodes